


3AM EXTREME CHALLENGE- GONE WRONG!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [146]
Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Bill and Maurice Being Stupid, Crack, Implied Violence, M/M, Please Don’t Read This Oh My Gosh, Sexual Content, headcanons, implied death?, innuendos, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Maurice and Bill are stereotypical gamer/vlogger/memeing YouTubers who clickbait for views (you know the ones) with a popular series known as ‘3am Extreme Challenge’. They make the mistake of dragging Roger into one such challenge...





	3AM EXTREME CHALLENGE- GONE WRONG!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really trashy crackfic. It would have been Rogice smut if I was including smut in this series, and that would have made the entire thing a lot better (also the concept would be very different).
> 
> PLEASE don’t take this seriously. I have to say that a lot because my LotF fics are rarely serious (and if they are, there’s a 99.9% chance that they are about Ralmon).

“Hey everybody, welcome to volume 23 of Memerice and A Salty Bill’s ‘3am Challenge’ series! If you’re new to the channel, don’t forget to like and subscribe for more awesome content!” The curly-haired brunet grinned into the camera, deliberately obscuring the setup for that night’s challenge. Maurice had all the natural charms befitting a YouTuber, and had leapt to it the moment Bill suggested they start a channel together. Their videos were mostly meme compilations and gaming let’s plays, but their ‘3am Challenge’ series was the most popular thing on the channel. That night, they were filming another such challenge.

“So, if you haven’t seen any of our 3am challenge videos before, let me explain what’s up.” Bill said as he moved the camera from Maurice to their ‘setup’. It consisted of a phone, a digital alarm clock and a can of shaving foam which was supposed to be their ‘defence’ if anything went wrong. Maurice had wanted a fire extinguisher and Bill had wanted dippy string, so they compromised, “As you can see on the clock, the time is 2:57. In all of our challenges, one of us does some sort of task at 3am and the other one films. Usually we just prank call people or try to summon Satan, both of which WORKED by the way check out those videos here,” Bill pointed at random places beside him. They’d edit in the shameless self-advertising later, “But tonight we’re trying out something very special.”

“That’s right!” Maurice chipped in excitedly, now perched on the bed with the phone in hand, “Tonight, we’re gonna try to sext our good friend, who I will call ‘Salty Emo Demon Boi’ to preserve his anonymity, at 3. A. M.” Internally the brunet felt quite smug at how cool that had sounded, but he tried to hide it. 

“How do we know he’ll be up at 3am, you ask? Well, he kinda doesn’t sleep. So yeah. It’ll be really funny, he won’t know it’s us, and of course if you’re a kid you should never sext anyone because you can be arrested for it.” Bill said the last bit with an immature laugh. He had only said it at all because the video would get demonetised if he didn’t. The alarm beside them suddenly beeped, signalling the time for the challenge to start.

“O-kay! I’m gonna send him the first sext. Let’s see what happens!” Maurice quickly took a picture of the dark room around them, then put it in a message to ‘Salty Emo Demon Boi’. This was, obviously, Roger, the guy Maurice had not-so-secret feelings for. Bill leaned over to read the message out to their viewers.

“Hey bby, if you wanna see this with the flash on, hmu ;-)” Yes, he somehow managed to say that out loud, “Oh my god, that’s perfect!” 

“I know, right?” Maurice smirked as he hit send just before the time changed from 3:00 to 3:01 on the clock. Within seconds, a reply flashed up on the phone, causing both idiots to squeal in delight, “Ooh, he replied so quickly! Let’s see... ‘Putting the flash on will not make your ugly painting of Pepe any nicer, nor will it return the 500 dollars you spent on that abomination.’ Oh. Um, okay.” The brunet frowned at the message while Bill laughed hysterically in the background. 

“Did you see that guys? He could tell it was the wall! FYI, you should totally check out the vlog where we got that painting, it’s available right here~” Again, Bill shamelessly self-advertised their videos mid-recording. It was a tried and tested ritual that they would probably repeat several times throughout the video.

Maurice suddenly started typing again at a fast pace, causing his best friend to turn back to the little phone screen with the camera to record.

“Hmm... ‘It was only 499.99, jerk ;-( and it’s not ugly, it’s pepe.’ Um, Rice, isn’t that a bit besides the point?” The brunet shot him a melodramatic glare with accompanying pout.

“That ultra rare Picasso Pepe is my life!” He screeched, causing the blond to take a nervous step backwards. Within two seconds Maurice was smiling and continuing the flow of the strange 3am conversation between him and Roger. This time, he read out his own message aloud as he typed.

“But anyway, i think u rly would liek 2 c something else i can take a photo of w/ flash if u no wat i mean ;-)” Somehow he was also able to convey his text talk out loud logically. Such is the way of stereotypical clickbaiting YouTubers. It’s usually their only talent.

“Oh God!” Bill managed to get out through his laughter at Roger’s next reply. Eventually, he composed himself enough to read it out relatively clearly, “‘Is it an accurate vivisection of Bill, performed with surgical accuracy and totally unanaesthetised?’ How do you even say that?!” Maurice, who happened to have seen all three Human Centipede films, understood perfectly what a vivisection was and looked at his friend in mild alarm. 

“You, um... Don’t know what a vivisection is, right?” He asked slowly. The blond turned to fix him a deadpan look.

“Of course not. Why?” His expression suddenly became a slightly more concerned one, “What is it?” Maurice just shook his head at him and sent another message to Roger.

“plz nevr say that again.” Bill read, a frown painting his face for the first time that night (or was it morning?), “You scare me sometimes Rice.” He simply said, brushing it off by deciding to google it later.

“Eh, the feeling’s mutual. Now, let’s see... ‘It’s a better alternative to seeing your’-um, blur that out in the video Billie, we have kids watching.” Maurice hoped Bill would also blur out the long list of adjectives describing the word which should be censored for the children, none of which were positive. 

“that’s so mean xd. i was just being friendly~” Bill started to laugh again at the weird throwaway comment. Clearly Maurice was trying to pretend he hadn’t been insinuating some kind of sexual thing in his first few texts, something which wasn’t going to work at all this far in the game.

“‘I’m coming over now.’,” Maurice read for Roger, his brows furrowing in confusion, “Wait, what? How is he coming over? And more importantly, why?” He gave the camera a cryptic look upon remembering he was being recorded. Bill shrugged lightly and flopped back onto the bed, taking the shaving foam can in his hand just in case Roger did burst in there to vivisection him (he still had no idea what that word was, let alone how it was supposed to be used in a sentence).

The boys waited on the bed, poised for action. Ten minutes passed with both of them whispering to their viewers, waiting for the culmination of their 3am challenge.

Just as they were about to give up and go to bed, the window behind them shattered.

Bill yelped in terror and grabbed onto Maurice’s arm as the brunet twirled, snatching the can out of his best friend’s hand to kill their attacker.

Roger walked in calmly like he hadn’t just climbed through a hole filled with broken glass on the second floor, eyes cold and heart hard. He approached the camera and took it from Bill with relative ease, turning it so that his ‘friends’’ watchers could see them. 

Slowly he moved towards the two, knowing that he’d make sure they didn’t involve him in their bullshit ever again...

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this.
> 
> A word of advice- don’t look up vivisection on Google images. I found out what it was from reading the synopsis of Human Centipede 3 on Wikipedia, and made the mistake of clicking on ‘images’ today while trying to figure out how to spell unanesthesized. The Internet couldn’t agree on how to spell it and my autocorrect says it’s wrong no matter how I spell it, so I ended up just guessing.
> 
> Prompt- Trying to sext Roger at 3am. It fails.
> 
> Oh yeah. That’s why. Is it bad that I’ve been waiting for this prompt?
> 
> Original Number- 121.


End file.
